


The Dog Who Cheated Death

by Eaqueen17stuff



Category: All Dogs Go to Heaven (Movies), Balto (Movies), The Lion King (1994), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Disney Movies, Gen, Halloween, Suspense, Universal Pictures, don bluth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eaqueen17stuff/pseuds/Eaqueen17stuff
Summary: Simba and Balto discover a disturbing secret about their old friend Charlie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Dog Who Cheated Death

It was a dreary Monday evening, the wind howled with an ominous intensity and the leaves on the ground sported a murky orange tint. It certainly looked like Halloween. Simba Mfalme was getting off work like always, he felt extremely tired. He still couldn’t believe how much his life has changed in the past few years. He went from being a nobody living in the slums of Congo Brooke to being a big shot CEO in the heart of Savannah Central. Crazy how time flew by. 

He knew there wasn’t much point in going home yet since everyone was out of the house at their own Halloween celebrations and he didn’t like being alone. So Simba headed down to Charlie’s Place, an old bar located at the edge of Canine Blvd, it was sort of run down but it had a cozy feeling to it, Charlie’s Place was Simba’s very first job so it held sentimental value for him. Simba had a bit of trouble parking since news vans and reporters were littered everywhere. When Simba was finally able to manage to get a parking spot and go inside the place was packed. 

Usually there were only a couple of dogs spread out here and there but tonight it seemed like all of Zootopia had flown in for a drink. Simba walked over to his friend Balto to get filled in on what was happening. “Evening Simba.” said Balto as he guzzled down a glass of Vodka. “Balto what’s going on? It looks like the whole town is here. What’s up?” “Oh didn’t you hear?” Said Balto “Tonight is the bar’s anniversary. Every 10 years Charlie has a celebration where the mayor comes out to congratulate him and he gives out free beers for the rest of the night.” “Nice!” Exclaimed Simba. 

After downing a few beers the two started to reminisce “ I remember my first day working here” said Simba “So do I.” said Balto “You stepped on my tail and made me drop 50 dollars worth of malt liquor.” “Oh yeah, terrible accident. Delicious clean up process though.” Simba laughed “I can’t believe you drank that off the floor. And didn’t even get sick.” Balto said “Stomach of steel baby’’ Bragged Simba “So how long has the old grease bucket been around?” 

Trying to change the subject to avoid the awkwardness of admitting he actually was bent over puking the toxins up for 3 hours after he got home. “It opened up back in 96’ about 24 years ago.” Answered Balto “Hmm...that’s odd. Charlie’s birthday is the same day that the place opened right?” replied Simba “Yeah so?” questioned Balto 

“So, Charlie should be around 61 years old. And he doesn’t look a day over 30.” noticed Simba “What can I say? We shepherds age very gracefully.” The two turned around to see Charlie taking a long drag of a cigar and looking very amused as if he had overheard their conversation.  
“Well if it ain’t the king of Water Co. himself coming off the throne to chat up the spivs. Now that you’ve gone big time you’re too good for us old lame brains huh? Pfft I see how it is.” said Charlie with a chuckle in his voice “Congratulations on your anniversary Charlie.” said Balto 

“Thanks squirt, seems like just yesterday when I opened up the ol’ grease bucket, I’m thankful for it, not many folks can stay in business this long. Which reminds me can I ask you boys a favor? I’ve got a plaque from the very first day the joint opened up downstairs in the basement would you fellas mind bringing it up for me? The shutterbugs eat that stuff up!” asked Charlie 

“Sure thing Charlie.” replied Simba. With that Simba and Balto headed down into the basement. It was even more dilapidated then the upstairs, big brown boxes filled with dusty old newspapers stacked up to the ceiling, ancient furniture with white sheets draped over them, and old car parts scattered all over the floor. Simba’s mind continued to linger on his revelation from before. Simba himself was starting to get a little grey around the muzzle yet Charlie was decades older than him and didn’t look a day over 37 it was very strange and a bit creepy. 

“Let me know when you decide to come back to earth space cadet.” quipped Balto “My bad.” Simba said a bit dazed from his pondering. “I was just thinking about Charlie. Seriously don’t you think it’s weird how he managed to stay so young? Even after all this time.” “Maybe he’s got a good bodily health routine.” reasoned Balto “Charlie? Healthy?! Don’t make me laugh. I love the guy but he eats more red meat then a starved hyena and he smokes 6 packs a day. No that can’t be it. Hmm...Do you think it’s botox?” Simba wondered “Can’t be, he’s too expressive when you get botox your eyebrows don’t move as much.” replied Balto. “Besides that’s not really Charlie’s style, with him what you see is what you get.” “I guess we’ll never know.” said Simba “Oh well, just another one of life’s mysteries, come on let's get that plaque and get back to the party, I’m freezing my tail off down here.” said Balto 

The lion and the wolf-dog hauled up the sign to take back upstairs “Now be careful Simba. Move it a little more to the left.” warned Balto “Right.” Simba replied “No, left.” said Balto “Your left or my left?” asked Simba “Just follow my lead.” demanded Balto. The two struggled to get the plaque up the stairs amongst the cluttered basement; everywhere they turned the was another obstacle in the way, suddenly Simba tripped over a tire iron and crashed into one of the box towers which came tumbling down on his head. 

“Simba! Are you alright?” exclaimed Balto. “Yeah I’m fine. Man Charlie really needs to clean up down here. These news papers are from decades ago.” grunted Simba “Tell me about it. I think the batch you fell into is from the 30s.” stated Balto ``Hey check this one out! Bear finds world's biggest honeycomb! Man news must’ve been slow back then.” laughed Simba “How about this one. Boy falls down 5 foot. Looks like Lassie’s got her work cut out for her. Hehehe.” teased Balto 

``Ooooh here’s a creepy one Escaped Death Row Inmate Found Dead in Lake Pontchartrain.” read Simba “Now that one actually sounds interesting. Mind reading in some more?” requested Balto ``You've got it. Ah hem, escaped convict 37 year old Charlie B. Barkin’s body was found washed up on Pontchartrain beach on Tuesday, February 21 at 8:53 am Balto and Simba looked at each other in shock. Simba continued reading

“Police expect foul play as eyewitnesses contest Mr. Barkin was led to the dock by two other dogs and was deliberately hit by a car. The identities of the two perpetrators are unknown. Stranger still Mr. Barkin’s body had gone missing from the morgue. A janitor that goes by the name Crazy Joe claims he saw Mr. Barkin emerge on his own accord and walk out of the building. The police are offering a $900 reward for the return of Mr. Barkin’s body and for the identity of the two suspects from the docks.” As Simba turned to the next page Charlie’s mugshot was plastered over the the article.

“This article was published back in 1939, so if Charlie was 37 back then and it’s 2020 now that means today he’s 118 years old.” realised Simba “There’s got to be some other explanation.” suggested Balto. Just then Simba and Balto heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Charlie. 

“Hey, you fellas ok down here?” Asked Charlie. As he climbed down the steps Charlie was met with the sight of decades old newspapers sprawled across his basement floor and his two former employees scrambling to get them back into their boxes. “Hey boys what’s going on?” Simba rose to speak. “We were trying to bring up your plaque when we knocked into some boxes and found these old newspapers. They say that...you died.” “It’s really none of our business but we were just uh, well if you don’t mind sharing.” “Boys it’s ok, I guess I’ve got some explaining to do.” Charlie said very solemnly as he picked up the newspaper detailing the accident and shifted over to a beat up old sofa in the corner of the basement.   
“Take a seat.” instructed Charlie Simba and Balto did as they were told and sat down on two opposite sides of Mr. Barkin 

“The dog you read about in this paper was my grandfather Charlie Barkin Sr. He was into some really messy stuff. He ran away from home as a pup and started hanging with a bad pack of mongrels, he made a lot of mistakes and well that night I guess he paid the price for it. My mother told me that all granddad really wanted was to start his own business. Prove to his folks and everyone else that a mangy mutt from bumfuck nowhere could make it in the big city. But he went about it the wrong way, and he was killed before he could follow his dream. I opened up Charlie’s Place to kinda y’know honor his memory. As a way to show that even if he couldn’t make it. Maybe someone in the family could.”

Simba and Balto both listened in awe, and started to feel guilty for intruding on what was clearly a personal matter. “Oh Charlie I had no idea.” said Balto sheepishly “We’re really sorry we shouldn’t have read your papers.” apologised Simba “Hey water under the bridge, there’s no use dwelling on the past, and besides if I remember right we’re supposed to be celebrating tonight. Come on I’ll help you guys carry up the plaque and I’ll treat you to some Dog water on the rocks.” Simba and Balto were relieved Charlie was so understanding. The three of them went back upstairs; they chatted and joked and reminiscenced about the old days until it was closing time. 

“See ya around Charlie.” Said Simba “Yeah catch you later.” Echoed Balto “See ya when I see ya. You boys keep out of trouble.” said Charlie  
Charlie stood outside and watched them drive off, once he was sure they were gone he made a phone call

“Yo, Itchy you there?” asked Charlie “Yeah I’m here, is everything alright?” questioned Itchy “Yeah things are fine I just wanted to ask you a little favor.” Itchy beamed down to the bar in a flash of heavenly light “Yeesh could you be anymore conspicuous?” “Hey what do you want from me I’m an angel. So what’s this favor you needed from me?” The two dogs headed down into the basement to clear out the old boxes. “I hate to say I told you so boss but you really should have done this a long time ago.” scolded Itchy “Classic Charlie, always waiting for the last minute.” “What can I say? Old habits die hard.” laughed Charlie “Hey this paper is from when we won those horse races in 39’ with Anne Marie. Boy that takes me back.” said Itchy “How’s the little squeaker doing up there?” asked Charlie “Oh she’s doing great, we’ve caught up on a lot.” said Itchy “She misses you.” 

“I miss her too.” said Charlie as he looked longingly at a photo of the three of them. “You know there’s no pressure to come back Charlie, I know you’ve got important work to do down here.” reassured Itchy “Thanks Itch, I gotta say I’m grateful I got another chance to do things right, not many dogs do. Come on let's get this stuff in the car.” With that Charlie and Itchy picked up the old newspapers and put them into Charlie’s car so he could take them back home where they wouldn’t cause suspicion. Simba and Balto had come a little too close for comfort to discovering Charlie’s secret. Charlie looked back at the rickety basement and turned out the light hoping to finally but these old memories to rest.


End file.
